1. Field
The present invention relates generally to electric ovens, and more particularly to a counter-top electric oven.
2. Related Art
Counter-top ovens are known and offer many advantages over conventional ovens. An exemplary counter-top oven is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,217 to Moon, et al., of common assignee to the present invention, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. In comparison to conventional ovens, counter-top electric ovens typically offer the advantage of being less bulky and having quicker cooking times. Some conventional counter-top ovens may typically include numerical displays allowing the user to choose a mode as well as a desired cooking time. However, such counter-top ovens often require the user to continuously monitor the heating element to manually maintain a desired temperature and to manually switch between various cooking modes. What is needed is a counter-top oven that overcomes shortcomings of conventional ovens.